


Lineup

by Musical_Fangirl089



Series: MCU but with the Young Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Bullet Point, Lists, MCU Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fangirl089/pseuds/Musical_Fangirl089
Summary: This is the lineup I've created for if the Young Avengers were in their mind from the start. Goes by the Movie Timeline
Series: MCU but with the Young Avengers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179041
Kudos: 5





	Lineup

**Author's Note:**

> If the notes underneath a movie are 'Stay the same' then that movie will not be rewritten. If it has any notes then it will but depending on the notes it might only be a scene or the entire thing.

**Captain America: The First Avengers**

  * Stays the same



**Captain Marvel**

  * Introduce Teddy’s parents and they escape to Earth by the end



**Iron Man**

  * Stays the same



**Iron Man 2**

  * Stays the same



**The Incredible Hulk**

  * Stays the same



**Thor**

  * Stays the same



**The Avengers**

  * Stays the same



**Iron Man 3**

  * Stays the same



**Thor: The Dark World**

  * Stays the same



**Captain America: Winter Soldier**

  * Stays the same



**Guardians of the Galaxy**

  * Introduces Noh-Varr



**Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2**

  * The same but with Noh-Varr



**The Avengers: Age of Ultron**

  * Tommy is introduced, but he’s about 8-9 years old and was tested on by HYDRA
  * Tommy works with the Maximoffs and Wanda’s his mum

  * Implied that Tommy has a twin who escaped

  * Tommy is taken in by the Shepherds, a nice couple living in New Jersey




**Ant-Man**

  * Stays the same



**Captain America: Civil War**

  * Stays the same 



**Spiderman: Homecoming**

  * Peter is friends with David
  * Peter babysits Billy sometimes
  * MJ’s only friend is America



**Doctor Strange**

  * Stays the same



**Black Panther**

  * Stays the same



**Thor: Ragnarok**

  * Stays the same



**Ant-Man and the Wasp**

  * Stays the same



**Avengers: Infinity War**

  * Eli and America get to the ship
  * America gets dusted
  * Eli survives the Snap
  * Harley gets dusted
  * Teddy survives the Snap
  * Billy survives the Snap
  * Kate survives the Snap
  * Cassy survives the Snap
  * Tommy survives the Snap
  * Loki is reincarnated as a child
  * Noh-Varr gets dusted
  * David gets dusted



**Young Avengers**

  * Set at the start of the five years jump
  * Bonding and the world without half the universe is the forefront - the bad guys are more a plot device tbh



**Wiccan: Future and Past**

  * Buddy Cop movie between Billy and Tommy essentially



**Avengers: Endgame**

  * Stays the same but with the YA kids trying to help as best they can
  * Noh-Varr ends up staying on Earth because he enjoys the people and culture (Also to help Teddy)



**WandaVision**

  * Same but Tommy and Billy are there as teenagers from the start
  * Also the YA kids are trying to help anyway they can
  * And the twins don’t have their full powers



**Spiderman: Far From Home**

  * Same but a majority of the YA kids go to Peter’s school




End file.
